


It's Only

by staravager



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Blackstar/Soul Eater Evans, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Queer Platonic Soul Eater Evans/Maka Albarn, Queer Relationships, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:56:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8399035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staravager/pseuds/staravager
Summary: A Collection of oneshot type stories surrounding Blackstar and his feelings toward Soul along with some other hi-jinks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a friend who got me writing and reading this series yet again. It's been so long! Thank you David! For anyone wanting to contact me via social media, follow my twitter: @staravager

    “I don’t know.” Maka is speaking to Soul with her eyes very interested in the paper that had been in front of them on the table for Intermediate Math. Most don’t know that the academy they are in still teaches courses that are essential for real-world thought process. What in the world did their math class have to do with the adult world means nothing to anyone at the table but as Maka is staring at the paper, Soul is not; is eyes are trained on the boy across the café. Blackstar noticed this as well, that is because Blackstar’s eyes are trained on Soul.

    “You’re very quiet, Star.” Soul turns suddenly, catching the other staring and making this smirk come across his face in a way that makes Blackstar feel like he could do anything. The Invincible Black Demon Assassin, that’s what they would call him if Soul smirked at him in a fight. Blackstar slaps his hands down on the table to explain elaborately that this is because Tsubaki tells him that if, for only a few seconds a day, he remains quiet then his skills will increase tenfold! Blackstar let’s a smile come across his face that is sure to cause crow’s feet when he’s older than balls. He is sure of this! Soul caught him though and it makes him give an excuse to get out of there. Does Blackstar decide to leave the café? Absolutely not.

    Rule #1 of being an assassin: Blend into the shadows! Control your breathing and wait for your target to let his guard down! So, Blackstar waits! He waits for Maka to leave so that he can ambush Soul. Soul never walks out of the café. Maka never seems to notice that Blackstar is there. Good. Blackstar looks in through the window with breath barely fanning onto the glass to see Soul speaking with the boy across the café from where they were seated. Every napkin is deliberately placed under glasses of water that sit on either side of a medium-sized plate that has food portioned in such a way that you could very well fold the table in half. It is like a mirror, only a few things that makes up who this boy is. Blackstar knows this boy by the name of Death the Kid. Mostly, he’s heard people just call this guy Kidd. Soul is taking the chance to slip into the seat across the table. Soul is taking a moment to roll his head to the side with a laugh before tucking his hair behind his ear and eyes fill with something that Blackstar has never seen. Well, he has seen it. He has never, ever, seen it from Soul in a way that was causing Kidd to nearly spill the left glass of water. This would cause the water levels to be uneven. Blackstar feels like every nerve is standing at attention. If a feather were to fall on the floor then Blackstar would feel the vibrations of it. Time has stopped, the world has taken a moment to spin in slow motion, and blue hair is being messed through by none other than Maka.

    “Thought I had lost ya, see you’ve found out about Soul’s little crush!” The world is spinning again, everything is moving faster and faster. Blackstar hears the words from Maka, who had found him so easily. She was too good at getting to him sometimes. Yet, that doesn’t matter. It takes him too long to catch up to her words. It takes Blackstar much too long to come up with a comeback in his head before Maka is giving some sort of frown. ‘No! Don’t contort your face that way!’ is all that his mind can scream while trying to materialize around the words that indicate romantic feelings toward another that wasn’t him! Kidd doesn’t seem to be returning anything but that is quickly dashed out of Blackstar’s mind as a safe thing because Blackstar catches Kidd taking a quick look around him, as if a scandal has been brewing, reaching his hand hesitantly out to hold onto one of Soul’s hands. It makes Blackstar twist out of Maka’s grasp. A mention of having to leave before bolting while Maka calls after him with her feet pattering right behind him as Blackstar dashes toward any place to call home. Tsubaki’s place would be perfect if she didn’t see right through him better than Maka could. Home is where he would have to go but that would mean losing Maka in all the back ways first. It doesn’t work though. Dear god, when Blackstar thinks he is even close to being in the clear, Maka pops up to corner him with heavy breaths heaving from her chest.

    “He didn’t want to tell you because, I don’t know, something about not wanting to make you feel awkward about being around the both of them. Also, something about wanting to be cool around people and that being a mushy romantic would make him not-cool.” She pants, hands on her knees as Maka tries and fails to get herself to stop feeling like she is out of shape, heaving up to look at Blackstar with pity in her eyes. She knows. Maka knows and Blackstar hates that she knows.

It’s safe not to speak so for once, Blackstar is more than speechless.


End file.
